1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable protection and guide device that securely protects and guides a flexible cable, such as an electric cable for transmitting electric signals or supplying electricity or a hose for supplying oil or air pressure, which connects a movable portion and a fixed portion of an industrial machine or a vehicle, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the prior art, a known cable protection and guide device is provided with a multi-joint link that is formed by connecting a plurality of link members in a cable longitudinal direction, and the cable protection and guide device guides a cable or the like from a cable fixed end to a cable movable end and is capable of taking a linear position to be in contact with a support surface of a support body and a flexional position to be separated from the support surface (Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example).
The conventional cable protection and guide device accommodates and guides the cable in the interior with flexibility.